


【盾铁】1970

by AntheaQing



Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntheaQing/pseuds/AntheaQing





	【盾铁】1970

Tony慵懒地半坐在休息室的桌上，伸直了双腿交叉着向后靠，黑色风衣随意套在白衬衫外面，领带松松垮垮地绕着脖子打了活结，微敞的衣领露出锁骨至肩颈的大片皮肤。

 

昏暗的灯光洒落在他脸颊上，勾勒出轮廓阴影，指尖缠绕着领带打转，他习惯性地舔了舔唇，莫名染上了暧昧气息。

 

“你的肩勋歪了，Soldier，”Tony漫不经心地朝他招了招手，等待Steve乖乖走到他面前，才伸手替他重新别好，指腹摩擦着金属徽章，隔着衣料激起皮肤流窜过细微电流。

 

Steve低下头，看着Tony垂下眼睑时睫毛掩过的浅淡阴影，他的呼吸洒落在Steve胸膛，手指有意无意地沿着腹肌下滑，停留在得寸进尺的前一刻。

 

他身上有淡淡的古龙水气息，像融化了的蜜糖沾染过鲜花和小雏菊，温柔缱绻都隐在荆棘之下。

 

Steve又向前一步将他们的距离缩短为零，膝盖抵上桌沿，富有技巧性的抵开Tony的双腿，滚烫的情欲贴上小腹。

 

博士的手背有意无意地擦过炽热的枪管，露出虚张声势的嗔怪:“收好你的枪，Captain.”

 

“是你先靠过来的，Doc.”Steve不退反进地抵着Tony的额头，鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭他的鼻梁骨，语调低沉下来以气音结尾。

 

手掌顺着穿戴不整的风衣下摆探入，隔着薄薄的衬衫贴在背脊处，大拇指摩擦着那一小片皮肤，勾起Tony下意识地颤了颤，手指不自觉揪住了Steve的白T恤。

 

片刻后他似乎反应过来不能丢了风月老手的面子，曲起食指慢慢撩起薄薄的衣料，指节缓慢地划过士兵的腹肌轮廓。

 

Steve微微俯身吻上他的脖颈，唇齿流连辗转描画殷红痕迹，修长手指从后颈划过尾椎，如同那本画满了钢铁侠的素描集，一笔一划勾勒的思念倾泻成洪流。

 

“嘶……”唇上传来些许刺痛，Tony微微撑起身一口咬住他的下唇，眼角透着挑衅的笑意。

 

蔚蓝色眼眸有暗潮汹涌，惊雷劈裂寒冰掀起骇浪，Steve的指尖悠悠地停在博士的下颚处，他微微勾唇，引着Tony的手够到自己腰侧皮带，带着点命令性的半强制:“帮我解开它。”

 

Tony凑到他唇边，伸出舌尖舔过他下唇上的咬痕，眼中戏谑更浓:“你才刚刚穿上……”他意有所指地顿了顿，指尖沿着金属皮带按压扣纽，啪嗒一声松了禁锢情欲的囚牢，“这衣服可得换上很久了。”

 

黑色风衣早已连同伪装一起褪下，随意搭在地面，换做情欲熔铸了经年累积的欲言又止，翻涌纳入沉寂中的不必言说。

 

Steve低低地笑了，胸膛微微震动将怀中的男人贴合得更紧，手指不老实地沿着尾椎向下，攀越过起伏的柔软轮廓，在胯骨以下的白皙处留下红印，辗转抵达秘境入口。

 

衬衫领口皱皱巴巴地勉强裹住肩头，扣子解开到第四颗，Tony咬着唇费力咽下几乎脱口而出的呻吟，他不得不忍耐着探入体内横冲直撞的两根手指，一面拉下Steve的金属拉链，手掌包裹住蠢蠢欲动的枪管。

 

他的指腹上覆了一层薄茧，是锻炼钢铁留下的烙印，沿着四倍情欲缓缓移动点燃迫切渴求。

 

终于挪出多一分的空暇撤掉微微汗湿的白衬衫，昏暗灯光下也可窥见Steve腹肌的线条利落流畅，勾勒出健硕的轮廓，几道暗色伤疤蜿蜒分布在腰腹处——

 

囊括了战火的勋章是时代遗留给他为数不多的纪念，就像独自沉眠寒冰深处的那七十年，所有人毅然向前而他被时光禁锢在原点。

 

再醒来时战争已突兀落幕，记忆里鲜活的笑音分明还在耳畔，却转瞬成了咫尺之遥的天涯之远。繁华年代将老旧记忆封存入博物馆，那些失去的东西早已无人问津，只剩下他背负起上个时代的沉重艰难向前。

 

被拽入新的战争又重拾盾牌，美国队长成了荣誉与褒扬的代名词，Steve·Rogers却无关紧要——那个在战火中出生的布鲁克林男孩，瘦弱苍白又执着，却会第一个冲上战场将炸弹掩在身下。

 

大数据时代花哨热闹总是人声鼎沸，他把沉寂埋在温和的微笑后面。直到那座奇形怪状的大厦挂上Avengers的铁牌，万家灯火里终有一处可称之为归宿。

 

纽约最高的建筑在夜色里熠熠生辉，极符合设计者张扬的风格，而他只需抬头，便可找回迷失在新时代里的方向感——

 

以Tony·Stark为坐标原点的方向。

 

Tony着迷般伸手描摹Steve身上的伤痕，每一道都随着男人的动作而起伏，如同有生命般呼吸转和合。

 

他亲吻每一道伤痕，亲吻那些四倍痊愈力也没能抹去的痛楚与勋章，亲吻美国队长完美形象下的缺陷，如同隔着漫长流年亲吻那个在战火中一遍遍倒地又重新站起来的男人。

 

亲吻那个面对他时会愤怒无奈、会腼腆失措、会固执倔强也犯错的，鲜活生动的Steve·Rogers——只是Steve·Rogers。

 

波澜不惊下声色暗涌，针锋相对间有恃无恐。

 

情欲抵入秘境攻城略地，有密密匝匝的疼痛篡夺了呼吸，心跳遗失的那一拍被温柔的吻补上，Steve停滞了进攻节奏，小心翼翼地凑上来亲吻他的鼻尖、眼睑和干净的眉骨。

 

Tony的手指窜进他的金发间流连，恍然间只觉像浮光镀了鎏金打磨成雀跃的欢喜。

 

他在年少轻狂时便用了太沉重的代价学会逢场作戏和拒人千里，假面成了保护色替代真容，信任的费用太高昂，他自问给不起也无力承受一次全心交付。

 

可Steve·Rogers总是独立于所有既定规划之外。

 

他是程序中的变异串，异动的数据流，是无数条代码组成紊乱又工整的庞大计算循环。

 

他是攻入核心数据库里肆意妄为的病毒，黏附在每一组程序模块上无限繁衍又挣脱不开。

 

他是画地为牢的最高权限，是千里之堤下溃于蚁巢。

 

正如五年前西伯利亚的寒霜冷凝了星辰，奄奄一息地镶嵌在胸膛，伤口里填了炮火、硝烟与风雪，一针一线缝上别离的无可奈何。直到用炽热的吻点燃莹蓝心脏，将脉搏跳动的频率契合成荷尔蒙爆发的喘息。

 

Tony弓起身颤抖着扣住Steve的肩膀，被肆意索取的节奏掠夺了反抗能力，蜜色眼眸浮了一层雾色朦胧，像极了春风亲吻绿水掀起的半卷波澜。

 

滚烫情欲潜入血管至肺腑，Steve俯身以唇齿流连辗转，Tony身上的伤痕深刻得多，岁月的风霜刀尖夹杂着镁光灯下的恶意铺天盖地。

 

落在反应堆边的亲吻敛去了欲望，剩下温存荡漾缝补离合错失。

 

胸腔缺失的一块空洞曾经裹藏着温暖如太阳，在背叛与炮弹的洗礼下摔得粉身碎骨，连同前半生勉强维持的岁月静好也一并剥开了表象。

 

钢铁盔甲是他的脊梁，莹蓝反应堆是他的心脏，烈焰淬炼了他的筋骨，寒冬包裹住他的脉络，一面坚硬如铁，一面冷若冰霜。

 

他是生根在他心上的荆棘。

 

手臂舒展开来抵在桌上，十指交扣将被炮火燃过的半阙诗篇谱完，也曾四方流浪辗转天涯，也曾针锋相对割地为界，没能抵过日日夜夜守着一部老式手机等一个或许永不抵达的通话。

 

潮汐退却时裹挟着情欲流火一并褪色，博士嗓音低哑沾了雾气，再开口时几乎降了一个声调，慵懒地半阖上眼靠在Steve肩上，任由体力良好的士兵替他再一一穿戴整齐。

 

双腿落地时还克制不住地发颤，借着Steve扶在他腰上的力道维持站姿，士兵凑上来亲吻他睫毛上挂着将落未落的水珠:“Tony……”

 

“嗯哼？”他懒懒地应了一声，等着下文，然而Steve只是亲吻他的额角至锁骨，灼热呼吸烙印在宣誓主权的领土上，Tony被吻得发痒，忍不住揉了揉他的金发:“怎么了？”

 

Steve安静地顿了顿，垂下眼眸语气温柔，在原子撕裂的末日前契合诺言:“I love you，Tony.”

 

“哦，”博士波澜不惊地回答，微微侧过脸掩饰忍不住上扬的唇角，“我知道。”

 

Steve牢牢地盯着他，放在腰上温柔揉捏的手加了力道，将他禁锢得更紧，一遍遍流连亲吻Tony的脸颊:“Tony……”

 

这可真像某种犬系动物，Tony憋不住笑举手投降，替士兵理了理衣领，揪着对方的领带将他拉下来在唇畔落下点到即止的吻:“I love you，too，dearest.”

 

1970年囊括了所有未曾参与的半生仓促，原石藏在军事基地丞待窃取，他笑意盎然:“现在，让我们去拯救世界吧。”

 

——————————————

 

那时意气风发笃定结局，时光豪赌不计代价，任由尺盘轮转投掷骰子，以为换得失去的人回来便是一出美满结局。

 

可战争戛然而止太过仓促，用灰烬和焦土谱写盛大落幕，终局结束在起始的那场繁华，钢铁盔甲的男人仍如十一年前的义无反顾:“I am Ironman.”

 

简单的三个词铸就了一生的囚牢枷锁，他意气风发也支离破碎，将世界抗在肩上无谓艰巨，这一路走来千难万险九死一生，终究都要付与英雄的  
壮烈终局。

 

“没事……没事了，Tony ”Steve半跪在Tony面前，努力克制着发颤的指尖轻轻拂过男人的眼睑。

 

唇齿流连辗转过的皮肤还存留着昨夜的温存，换成累累伤痕蔓延从锁骨至腰腹，一笔一划书写情深不寿。烈焰将吻痕灼烧得干净，剩下余烬覆灭堪堪将熄的生命线。

 

疼痛似乎已经是很惯常的事，无论哪场战争，Steve·Rogers总是被留下来的那个，他习惯了忍受痛楚然后告诉大家一切都好。唯有这一次，仅仅这一次，他多想请求面前的人能留下来，陪他多走一段余生。

 

这很疼。

 

可最终Steve只是扬起温柔的笑容，仓促擦去未来得及止住的泪痕，语气轻得如同祈求，“一切都会好起来的……你可以休息了。”

 

Tony费力地抬起眼，硝烟战火在他身上留下新的勋章，琥珀色眼眸凝了雾色，他想扯起嘴角笑一笑，就像过去无数次在镁光灯下练习的模样。

 

他艰难地动了动手指，勾住Steve修长的食指。这些年里淌过刀尖枪火，死亡不在意料之外，只是捱不过离别来得太仓促，还有千言万语没来得及出口，却忽觉话语嘱咐早已说尽。

 

他知道他都懂。

 

他们分道扬镳又殊途同归，截然不同又相差无几，硝烟浸入血液，责任捆绑灵魂，是失了盔甲也会成为钢铁侠，是没了盾牌仍旧迎战千军万马。

 

Steve小心翼翼地凑近Tony，温柔地吻过他的眉角，唇上沾了尘埃和一点铁锈味的腥甜，他语气低低地:“没关系的，Tony，我会好好的……剩下的交给我就好。”

 

终点也是旅途的一部分，正如遗憾是圆满的另一种方式。

 

他的爱人长眠于黎明前夕。

 

——————————————

 

再后来尘埃落定，送还原石时他终究动了私心，就像从前Tony对他说的，去过他想要的生活，那时他只是笑，说已经在新的时代找到了家。

 

而如今他又遗失了方向，21世纪再繁闹宏大，终究没有他的容身之处。

 

再见故人时已被岁月染白了头发，他坐在木椅上欣赏落日余晖，将崭新的盾牌交付给猎鹰。

 

世上不再有美国队长。

 

但多了Steve·Rogers——作为他自己，而不是他所代表的责任和荣誉，过完了他应有的一生。

 

“Well……这是Howard之前用轰击炮追着轰我时留下的痕迹，”他的指尖擦过盾牌表面的几道擦伤，神情透着一丝无奈，“在我婚礼之前……陈年旧事了。”

 

莫非是情敌交手——Sam心领神会，毕竟也找不到第二个理由能让Howard追杀美国队长了，他故作轻松地挑起话题:“啊哈，你想谈谈她吗？”

 

Steve垂下眼眸，左手轻轻摩擦无名指上的戒指，露出几分微笑:“谁告诉你，是‘她’呢？”

 

Sam愣了愣，目光顺着Steve的动作落在那枚精心保养的婚戒上，借着阳光的反射他微微眯起眼，看清金属面上刻着一个再熟悉不过的名字，电光火石间有什么东西忽然明了，又似乎一直在迷雾中从未接近。

 

“你是用皮姆粒子，回去找……他？”

 

他用余生兑换五秒，用执念画地为牢，时代曾将他抛下过一次，这一回是他主动逆流回溯念念不忘。

 

他在时光长流中回溯过百年沧桑，为了触及海市蜃楼的刹那虚妄。

 

Steve眨了眨眼，湛蓝的眼睛倒映着星辰大海:“I'm home. ”

 

再见时他的爱人还是少不更事的男孩，盘腿坐在沙发上饶有兴致地打量归来的美国队长，蜜色眼眸纯粹得不染尘埃，戏谑地表达了初见的欢迎:“So……Captain America，should I say welcome back home？”

 

于是他想起入住复仇者大厦的那一天，Tony·Stark斜斜地倚着门框，手指随意地把玩墨镜，焦糖色眼眸透着一贯戏谑的笑:“Welcome to your new home, Cap.”隐在衬衫底下若隐若现的蓝莹莹的光，像极了北极星牵引的不会迷途。

 

于是他微笑着点头，伸手触及姗姗来迟了将近一个世纪的光。

 

————————  
求评论？＾０＾~


End file.
